1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to continuous motion horizontal form, fill and seal packaging machines and more particularly tucking devices for forming predetermined creases in the wrapping material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The United States patent application to Aterianus Ser. No. 581,993, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses tucking devices associated with a horizontal form, fill and seal packaging machine. The tucking devices comprise cooperating opposed members that perform tucking while the web tube is in motion.
The Heinzer U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,295 filed June 23, 1960, discloses a similar type packaging machine also incorporating tucking devices for slightly pinching the web inwardly between consecutive articles.
The Chalmers U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,685 filed May 7, 1938, discloses a series of folding elements that tuck and fold wrapping material on the end of a rigid container. The folded wrap assumes a pattern which is generally similar to a diamond fold.
The Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,276 filed Feb. 27, 1946, discloses a horizontal form, fill and seal machine which is combined with sequentially operable folding elements that press the ends of the pillow package against and around the end of the article packaged.
The Heinzer U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,081 filed June 3, 1971, relates to a horizontal form, fill and seal packaging machine which incorporates tucking elements associated and movable with the transverse sealing and cutting head.